Jail Time
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Collins and Mark find themselves behind bars.


Note: Just a little thing I whipped up after hearing the first bit of their conversation in my head. There isn't really a plot but I think it's kinda funny. Te he I hope you enjoy.

"Remind me to pummel you with a heavy object when we get out of here." Mark grumbled crossing his arms.

Collins nudged him, "Ah come on Cohen. It ain't so bad. We have two beds, a somewhat clean toilet…and look." He reached under the bed pulling out a carton of cigarettes, "Someone must have left their smokes."

Mark wasn't convinced, "I don't smoke for one. And yeah it's a nice place considering we're behind bars!" He pointed to door made out of bars before crossing his arms again.

Collins smirked at his friend, "Is this your first time in jail Mark? Are you a jail virgin? Did I pop your law-abiding-citizen cherry?"

"You will pop none of my cherries." Mark made clear while Collins laughed pulling out a cigarette, "Yeah this is my first time in jail. And I'm going to hit you."

"Yeah you said that." Collins lit the cigarette with his lighter and leaned back onto the concrete wall, "Don't worry. Give it a few minutes. Angel will be here to save the day."

Mark raised his eyebrows looking around at the other men in the jail cells. They were less then…gentlemanly. "You let her come here?"

Collins smirked following his friend's thought process, "She holds her own. You should know that by now." He took a long drag from the cigarette flicking a few embers onto the ground near Mark's foot…just to annoy the blonde.

Mark sighed deeply rubbing his forehead, "How many times has she bailed you out?"

"I lost count." Collins said with a smile as if it was something to be proud of. Then of course Mark should have taken the hint. When the police officer arrested them he asked Collins if he finished the latest book on Sartre yet. On the way to jail the two had a long discussion about it. They sounded like old buddies. Yeah…Collins visited jail often.

"Were they for reasons as stupid as this?" Mark asked.

Collins gasped, "It was not stupid!"

"Collins, staging a sit in at a moose lodge because they have mooseheads on the wall is not smart. It's stupid!" Mark explained waving his hands in the air, "Especially when you sit in the middle of the bar and start chanting 'moose head means moose death'."

Collins rubbed his chin, "Not one of my best chants that's for sure."

Mark rolled his eyes, "The next time you want to stage a sit in…just leave me out of it." 

"I didn't ask you to defend me." Collins said with smirk, "You didn't have to call that moose head dude…what did you call him?"

Mark blushed rubbing the back of his neck, "An antelope. I didn't realize that was so offense. The antler animals…they all confuse me. Anyway…we should have just minded our own business."

"It was you that had to pee so bad." Collins chuckled, "If you didn't have to run in there to use their toilet like a mad man then I would have never seen the moose carcasses."

"Remember the pummeling with a heavy object?" Mark asked.

Collins nodded, "Rings a bell."

"Baby!" A voice called out that could only be Angel's. Collins perked up immediately, not because they were getting out, but just because his lover was approaching.

"I'm here! With Markie this time." Collins called out as Angel walked in with a police escort, she was decked out in her normal mini skirt. Although there were men there who hadn't seen a woman, or drag queen, in years Angel seemed to show no discretion.

She frowned at Mark, "Oh honey, I think Collins is a bad influence on you. Sweet sweet Markie behind bars." Angel shook her head and tapped her chin.

"Hey Angel! Thanks for the cookies last time. They were great." A man with a big beard called out from the corner cell. Angel grinned and waved.

"Your welcome, honey. How's your wife?" She asked sweetly.

"Knit me a new pair of socks!" The man pointed to his socks which were a bright neon green. Angel seemed to be pained by the color but managed to smile.

"That's nice, Eddie. Tell her I said hello." She turned back to the boys, "Well…you two troublemakers ready?"

"Yes please." Mark leaped from the bed and ran to the bars.

The police officer came over to unlock the door and let Mark and Collins out. Angel hugged both of the boys and pinched Collins' butt.

"You know how much fabric I could buy with the amount of money we use on bail?" She asked poking him with her blue fingernails.

Collins smiled and pinched her right back, "Then you wouldn't have to so innovative." He put his arm around Angel's waist leading her towards the exit. Mark followed quickly wanting to forget the fact he was ever in a jail at all.

"Hey Collins!" The police officer called out, "See ya soon, man."

"Probably!" Collins nodded waving to the man. Angel waved as well blowing a kiss to all the men behind bars, which lead to some cheers.

"They're so nice there." Angel admitted putting her head on Collins' shoulder.

Mark whispered to himself, "Yeah my friends are weird."


End file.
